Idée folle
by emeraldcryst
Summary: Deuxième tranche de vie


****Coucou tout le monde!

Je suis affreusement en retard pour poster cette histoire. Elle est prête depuis un moment mais entre la fin d'un contrat à assurer en même temps qu'une recherche d'emploi, suivie d'un déménagement et d'une nouvelle installation, le temps m'a vraiment manqué. Les choses commencent à se stabiliser personnellement et professionnellement, quoique mes piles ne cartons ne disparaissent pas avec autant de rapidité que je le souhaiterais, aussi ai-je retrouvé suffisamment de liberté d'esprit pour pouvoir reprendre mes fics en cours (et même en commencer de nouvelles... Pas bien, je sais, mais l'inspiration ne se commande malheureusement pas! Cette petite chose prend souvent la tangente... *_*).

* * *

Il n'est pas du tout indispensable d'avoir lu "Attentat à la pudeur" pour lire ce one-shot mais pour une meilleure compréhension de cet univers je ne peux que le conseiller.

* * *

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Idée folle**

Je suis mort de trouille.

Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris de faire une chose pareille.

Si bien sûr, je sais pourquoi. Je l'aime cet abruti.

Oui, oui, je l'insulte mentalement de temps à autre et, croyez-moi sur parole, il le mérite amplement !

C'est idiot la manière dont les événements les plus ahurissants se produisent. Après l'incident de la Pensine en cinquième année, j'ai cherché à m'excuser. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'étais jeune et suffisamment crédule pour imaginer que Severus Snape, entre tous les hommes, serait sensible à un acte de contrition. J'ai donc commencé à suivre ses faits et gestes de près, à écouter avec attention les moindres mots émanant de ses lèvres avec l'intention ferme et définitive de sauter sur la première occasion de rabaisser mon caractère fougueux.

C'est ainsi que cela est arrivé. J'ai prêté attention à sa voix et j'en ai oublié tout le reste.

Je n'ai jamais agi conformément à mon instinct tant que j'étais élève à Poudlard. Je ne suis pas sûr que mon amour propre aurait supporté le rejet face à toute l'école.

Je ne suis pas certain de mieux encaisser aujourd'hui cela dit.

Après plus de deux ans à tenter par tous les moyens de lui faire comprendre que je suis intéressé, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Les gens intelligents sont réellement particulièrement stupides.

Brièvement, j'ai cru que Remus m'apportait la réponse lorsqu'il m'a annoncé qu'il épousait Goyle. Je ne peux pas prétendre comprendre ce qu'il y a entre eux, cette simple idée me dépasse. Je sais que Goyle a poursuivi Remus de ses assiduités – ce qui est compréhensible car, lycanthrope ou non, Remus n'est pas mal fait de sa personne et sa gentillesse est un atout certain – et qu'il a fini par céder. Il vaut mieux que j'arrête d'y penser ou, en plus d'avoir l'air d'un hystérique en pleine overdose de sucre, je risque de vomir.

Dans la Grande Salle.

A la table professorale.

Alors que Severus n'est pas encore arrivé.

Alors que Severus a reçu ma demande en mariage hier si le Ministère possède deux Mornilles de compétence.

Je vais me trouver mal.

Je sens qu'il n'a pas apprécié. Quelle idée ai-je eu de croire que les anciennes lois matrimoniales pourraient être d'une quelconque utilité face à Severus Snape ?

Je sais d'avance qu'il me fera payer le fait de lui avoir forcé la main de cette façon. J'entends déjà ses commentaires acides et revanchards sur ma célébrité.

Dans l'absolu, il n'a pas tout à fait tort.

Tout le monde n'aurait pas pu le demander en mariage. Les obligations ministérielles sont légions à remplir avant de pouvoir seulement envisager de demander un formulaire. N'épouse pas le seul et unique héritier de la lignée des Prince qui veut.

Théoriquement c'est possible, bien sûr. Le Ministère refuse de se voir targuer de snobisme. Mais en pratique, c'est tout autre chose. Si je n'avais pas pu prouver mon appartenance à une lignée au moins égale à la sienne, dotée d'un patrimoine au moins écœurant de richesse, je pouvais faire une croix sur Severus car la litanie sans fin de formulaires annexes, de reconnaissances sur l'honneur, de témoignages de moralité, de documents inutiles mais étonnamment rigoureusement indispensables m'aurait probablement rendu chèvre avant mon heure. Il est apparemment de bon ton de ne pas être un sorcier coureur de dot ou alors il faut assumer de se résigner à un mariage arrangé par un membre de la famille dont l'avis sera d'autant plus respecté du Ministère qu'il s'avère antique et gâteux.

Curieusement, j'aurais pu poursuivre Ron et le forcer à renoncer à Hermione car, pauvre comme une souris d'église qu'il est, il n'aurait pas été en mesure de refuser un bon parti. Et cela uniquement parce que leurs fiançailles ne sont pas encore officielles. J'avoue que la loi sorcière me dépasse parfois.

Merlin, il est entré.

Il ne me quitte pas des yeux et je suis tétanisé. Je sais désormais ce qu'éprouve le gentil lapereau devant un serpent à sonnette.

Il y a dans son regard une lueur qui m'effraie bien davantage que Voldemort au sommet de sa gloire ne l'a jamais pu. Il a l'air froid et presque… presque… à défaut d'un terme plus approprié, je dirais prédateur.

Je suis complètement fou.

Je n'aurais jamais dû…


End file.
